


Did You Bring It?

by SaintOfTheSinners



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist!Steve, Based on a Playwriting Prompt, Bucky has two arms, Bucky is a good friend who gets pulled into stuff, Clint Barton Has Bad Ideas, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Animals Were Harmed in the Writing of this Drabble, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stressed!Bucky, Stressed!Steve, Very AU, modern day AU, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfTheSinners/pseuds/SaintOfTheSinners
Summary: Stucky AU Drabble based on a Playwriting Prompt





	

Bucky hated Barton. But not really, not full-burning hatred…just a little bit. Mostly when Natasha was out of town and couldn't shut down Barton’s dumb-as-shit ideas like this one. How he got roped into this, he’ll never know. This is one of the main reasons he moved out of the apartment he was sharing with Nat and Clint. Well, this and the perpetual third wheeling he’d been dealing with on a daily basis. For the record, they’re disgusting.   
But back to the main issue. Here he was, walking into a cafe, trying to find some dude to get this problem off of his hands. If he could just find…Sweet…there he is.   
***  
“Did you bring it?” Steve quickly looked up at the man who frantically dropped into the seat across from him. “Excuse me…” Steve shifted in his chair, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, do you have the wrong person?” Just one day off, that’s all he wants, just a day to sit and sketch and have a decent cup of coffee without anyone bugging him. Not even ridiculously attractive men who have a weird way of starting conversations.   
The dark haired figure narrowed his eyes, “Blonde hair, glasses, beanie, sorry kid, but that checks all Barton’s boxes.” Not even one freakin’ day…  
“Now hold on a second. You can’t just flop down in front of me, get suspicious, and start ramblin’ bout some person I don’t even know. And I ain’t no kid…you..you jerk.” He doesn’t even care about his shitty insult; he just wants to finish his landscape of the street outside before he loses his light.   
“Very funny punk, it kinda figures that any friend of Clint’s would give me a hard time about this, just give me the cash and the carrier and I’ll get out of your hair.” The stranger adjusted his position and patted something lumpy in the front pocket of his sweatshirt.   
“Okay, I really don’t know what you’re talking about, so just move along.”  
“Well, if you don’t know what I’m talking about, then what am I supposed to do with this!” Steve sat in stunned silence as the stranger pulled a baby ferret out of his pouch, “Are you fucking kidding me? Can you even have that in here? Are those even legal?”   
***  
Bucky’s not sure why he actually pulled the ferret out of his pocket, but in his defense, he was hoping that the blonde cutie was just pulling his leg and would provide proper transport for the baby animal he got roped into delivering for Clint. Bucky brought the ferret up to eye-level, “This little guy was supposed to find his new daddy, but oh well, I guess I’ll just have to kill him.”   
“What?!” The blonde lunged over the table top and made grabby-hands at the animal, “What’s wrong with you? Killing an innocent little thing like that!”   
Bucky kept the ferret out of his reach and burst into laughter, “I’m not gonna kill him punk! I’m not a psycho.”   
The blonde adjusted his glasses and settled back into his chair, “Oh, right. Cool. Sorry.”   
Bucky chuckled, “It’s fine.” At this point Bucky knew he’d might as well just leave and get a cage for the little fella; he just wants to take him home. The ferret…not the blonde…well maybe the blonde…but not in a cage. That’d be weird.   
***  
Steve just wanted to disappear. Why did he think that this guy would actually kill a defenseless creature? And lunge across the table like an idiot. This is exactly why he needed a day to himself; he did stupid shit when he was stressed. The stranger softly put the ferret back into his pocket and pushed away from the table, “Nice to meet you punk, but apparently I’m gonna be a daddy,” he stood and lingered by the side of the table, I’ll see you around.”  
“Wait!” Yep, definitely stupid shit. “Uhm, what if I wanted to see your baby?” Steve could feel his face burn, “I mean. Because you said you uh were it’s new daddy…so that means the ferret is your uh baby or your child or whatever.”  
***  
Blondie’s blush was definitely something he wanted to see again. Bucky scribbled his number in the corner of the sketchbook on the table and left with a wink.   
***  
(The ferret gained two daddies that day. Clint’s friend gained nothing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this literally months ago and it's been sitting on my laptop ever since. I did this as a little writing exercise based on a Playwriting Prompt from a playwriting class I took last year. Obviously it's not formatted as a play, but I tried to write it the way the prompt demanded. I love ferrets and I figured Clint would probably have some random friend wanting a ferret for whatever reason. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and re-discovering it. This *may* become the first in a collection of Stucky Drabbles, but who knows!


End file.
